Next Time i'll kill them all!
by JustlikeSnow
Summary: Fanfic containing a lot of Johnny's. Read prologue to know more about the storing. Containing Boys love. Yamashita Tomohisa - Kamenashi kazuya - Koyama keiichiro - So on.
1. Prologue

_**[ my first fanfic ever, so please enjoy XD and don't mind me bad writing skills :') ]**_

_**Prologue.**_

_Yamashita, starts at the age at the beginning of his twenties,{21} He's living with Kame since he's an orphan, Kame's parents took care of him almost his whole life, because they are a very poor family, there are a lot of troubles. Kame who is a few years younger than Yamashita suffered in his younger years from leukemia, just when things seems to get better, things are going to turn darker than black. They both live at the dorm of Johnny's, for how long it lasts…_


	2. Troublemaker

_**Troublemaker.**_

"_Yama! Hurry up we're going to be late" Koyama yelled! "Fine fine im coming! Damn dude, why don't we just take Kaoru's car?" "You know how to drive?" Koyama asked. "no? but I got some lessons."_

_Koyama rolled his eyes following his older member. "The manager is going to be so angry if we do this" Koyama moaned while stepping in the car. Yamashita smiled at him, "don't worry, you wanna be on time for school right?" Koyama sighed while they drove away. "If we get caught we are dead meat!" Yamashita laughed. "Ur such a chicken Koyama! "_

_Koyama slowly opened the door just in case not to hit something. It would be a shame to steal first the manager's car and then also damage it right? "Well I see you later Yamashita!"_

_Yamashita grinned, "oh this poor little shit, I'm really scaring the shit out of him" "Sigh again a long day to go, sucks to be me" He thought himself while stepping out of the car. While walking towards the school he felt a bit ill. "Damn.. I really should have stayed in bed today" he thought. _

"_UR LATE TOMOHISA" the teacher yelled. "Wow.. chill your tits sir. I'm sick" Yamashita moaned. The class started to laugh which annoyed the teacher even more. "then why are you even here, I know it takes you a lot of effort, my compliments, but hey, you are barely here, why taking efforts to even come?" the teacher said. "yeah being home started to become boring too" he sat down. _

_While following a few lessons he started to feel sicker. "Damn, I'm finally going to school and this is happening to me, f*ck this shit, im leaving".he stood up. "sir, I gotta go, I uhh… need to visit… my grandma in law! She fell down you know, this poor little lady" The teacher sighed, "Be carefull" yamashita grinned again while walking away. "My grandma in law, like someone believes such a thing ! now where's Kame" _

_He walked a little around to search his "cute little brother". "Hmm maybe he already left". He turned around and if he didn't feel worse enough already, there was his senior. "Takizawa-san! Ur here too? XD he he"… yamashita laughed a little._

_Takizawa looked serious. "Ur skipping lessons again, ur such a shame you little brat". He walked towards him with a serious look in his eyes. He staired yamashita in his eyes for a little didn't knew where to look. _

"_ano.. whats wrong takizawa?" .. "Nothing, you are cute when you look scared!" He smiled and looked away. Yamashita sighed; damn you takizawa. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" takizawa yelled._

_Yamashita went home and ofcourse, kaoru, well a whole preach followed ofcourse, like he wasn't used to that yet. After all the screaming, he laid down for a bit.. damn.. he turned around and saw Kame next to him, since they share a room. _

"_Kame, are you asleep? .. no answer hah..I guess you are " He sat down next to him and stroke his hair a little bit. "I'm sorry for always bothering you Kame"_

He stood up. I better shower he thought. Walking towards the shower he felt a little dizzy. "damn what's wrong with me! Must be Karma "…

_Slowely he took a shower, and returned to his room. He looked back to Kame. "still asleep kiddo?" no reaction.. Yamashita sat down next to him again and looked at the sleeping guy. "I know I shouldn't do this but.." Yamashita forced his lips on Kame's lips and kissed him. His soft warm lips, it felt so nice._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Koyama yelled. Yamashita looked up and turned around. He looked at Koyama who was standing in the doorway. _


End file.
